Bella and the Other Mother
by Hagrid's Crossbow
Summary: Bella lived in the pink palace, basically the movie happened, except Bella was Coraline, she best friends with Wybie and is dating Edward and Wybie comes to Forks with the worst news ever… P.S Cullen’s are vamps!
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note: **hey every one! this is my 4th story, me and my friend Nicole came up with it, I thought I'd write it down. It's a Twilight/ Coraline crossover… I don't know how it's going to go, so please review. So in this story, Bella lived in the pink palace, basically the movie happened, except Bella was Coraline, she best friends with Wybie and is dating Edward and Wybie comes to Forks with the worst news ever… P.S Cullen's are vamps!**) ** **I do not own Twilight or Coraline**

**Edward Pov: **

She was having another nightmare, this is the 3rd one this week. She's screaming and thrashing around yelling about some 'other mother'. She started yelling again.

"Don't go through the door! Leave it alone! Keep it locked!" she woke up the, and almost fell right out of her bed.

"Bella, love are you alright?" I asked her, I knew she was not going to tell me about her dream, but I had to give it a try.

"I'm just going to get some water." She said and went downstairs to her kitchen.

**Bella Pov: **

I went down to the kitchen and got some water. Ever since I escaped from the other mother, I get nightmares, but this is getting out of hand… It's not like she'll appear and take me away or anything so why do I keep having nightmares? I know I can't tell Edward, he will not believe me… I wonder how Wybie is doing, ill never forget what he said to me my last day there.

_(FLASHBACK: "you have to come visit me Wybie, the only time you'll see me here again is if anything comes out of that door." I told him. He laughed "I promise ill visit you Jonsey have fun in Forks and don't forget about me." He said and hugged me. END FLASHBACK.) _

Why he called me Jonsey, I'll never know, and I never forget how lucky I was to escape. I went back upstairs to Edward and fell asleep.

The next day at school during English, the class I have with all of the Cullen's, Mr. Burton **(lol) **got a call from the office.

"Bella, you have a visitor… um, Wybie Lovat."he said. I paled, NO! Wait don't jump to conclusions Bella. The Cullen's looked at me then Alice whispered

"Who's Wybie?" I shook my head and my hand shot up.

"Mr. Burton? May I be excused?" I asked. He nodded, and I bolted out of the room.

I ran into the office and saw him.

"Wybie!" I screamed and pulled him into a hug. He laughed. "You should have called; I didn't know you were coming." I told him. He let go of me and looked at me with a nervous expression. "Jonsey, it's not just for fun… it's, it's her." He said and whispered the last part. I grabbed his hand, "Come with me." I whispered and pulled him into an empty hallway.

"What do you mean her?" I hissed. He looked down at his feet then back up at me.

"Well, you know how we got rid of the key? Well, these exploration people went down the well and found the key and brought it back to the house. I tried to stop them, I did, I tried to take they key and hide it again, but one of their families moved into your apartment, and the kid that they had unlocked the door." He said.

"Oh god." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"She died right then, apparently, and I saw the other mother, well I didn't _see _her but I heard her yell she was coming to find you." He said nervously.

." Why me? Why does it ALWAYS have to be me!?" I groaned.

"You're the only one she didn't have, you know that. She probably wants to sew your button eyes. " He said.

"Oh great! That's just awesome." I said, I was almost in tears. How could she be back?

"What are we going to do Bella?" Wybie asked worriedly. I looked him in the eyes.

"We- we have to kill the other mother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was it? Should I keep going? Please review!**

**XX Adriana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: I won't be updating my stories for a while, I want to concentrate on my one new story:** Bella's Fury Little Problem. **So if you could give me some ideas one I put the first chapter up you'd be doing me an awesome favor. I promise ill try to update my other stories ASAP, thanks a bunch everyone.**

**- Adriana**


End file.
